Software quality is a primary defining factor in a software development cycle. Various mechanisms and strategies, such as software refactoring, are adopted during the software development cycle to ensure software quality and reliability. Software refactoring provides for validated changes of the software internal structure while ensuring the preservation of its external behavior in terms of quality and reliability.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraph has been provided by way of general introduction, and is not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.